Violet, One Two
by hyperdude
Summary: AU. Naruto brings Sasuke back. Violet, one, two, three, we are what we hope to be. A series of small bits and pieces of what is left.
1. The Saint

Violet, One Two

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

A/N: This is meant to be ambiguous, but my writing style will probably shift from little bit to little bit. The idea wouldn't stop bothering me, But I hope you enjoy this anyway. I think some of this might be a little OOC, so I'm sorry for that. Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

**Violet, One Two**

_**Leaf One**_

_The Saint_

He'd honored his promise; brought him back.

Pale skin and dark hair, he was even more handsome than she'd last seen him, and she'd collapsed by his cot in the hospital, _oh my god, all those needles and machines _and the steady _beep beep beep _of a heart monitor, as black eyelashes remained closed. She felt guilt in her heart, that even through all this time she held affection for him, but she was grateful, so grateful. During his period of healing, she'd left his side one, and only once.

In one of the more remote training areas, pink hair flying behind her, she grasped the wrist of a sunshine boy.

"Thank you Naruto," she gasped, sobbing, clutching his hand to her like it was some precious thing. "You brought him back to me, thank you thank you thank you—"

And he smiled at her, like a saint, but said nothing.

And as she ran away, like the gods and goddesses and saints of the old world, he was quickly forgotten in favor of something new.


	2. The Noise

Violet, One Two

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

**Lila, Einz Zwei**

_**Leaf Two**_

_The Noise_

Others were wary of the return of the prodigy, and even as he remained trapped in his slumber, the rest of the shinobi of the Rookie nine had not forgiven the Uchiha so easily.

But of course, if Naruto thought he was okay, then he probably was.

But he hadn't left the training grounds for days, and when he wasn't there, he was in his apartment. The others were worried, and the villagers seemed happier than they'd been in months, lightly calling out their sales and prices, laughing, smiling. So Kiba was the one who was chosen to check on him, to see if the Sun was all right.

"Naruto?" The door to the apartment was already ajar, as if beckoning him to open it, and take in all the secrets it held between in the building walls. Inside, there was no light, just a sliver of shadow peeking through. Some thing was distinctly wrong. Akmaru whimpered.

Stepping cautiously into the apartment, Kiba glanced around. It was rather empty, and almost obsessively neat. As he ran a finger along an abandoned looking table, it came away spotless. Moonlight danced on the carpet, ghostly white and marred by the swaying shadows of the tree outside the small window. Branches, stretching up and up, a prison window on Naruto's floor.

"Nauruto, where are you? Come out." Akamaru was utterly silent. There was no sound in the apartment, except for a faint _drip drip drip_ coming from what was assumed to be the bathroom. Cold sweat ran down Kiba's face. Utter silence seemed to be present, even with the methodic splashing of water droplets.

_Drip drip drip drip DOKUN drip drip drip drip DOKUN_

And his heart beat faster and faster, and he glanced about in panic, running from room to room in a frenzy. He was not here!

_NarutoNarutowhereareyouyoubetterbeokayyouidiotwhathappenedwhereareyouwhereareyouwhatthehellareyoudoingthisisn'tfunnygetoutherenarutonarutonarutowhereareYOU  
_

White and shadow, and the beat of his blood; he could almost hear it bursting through his veins and arteries, swirling about his body like the water that whirpooled into the drain in the bathroom, and he looked and looked, but all he saw was the unnatural cleanliness and stark blankness of the wall, and _something was wrong_—

"Kiba?"

He emerged from the shadows, voice a whisper of the wind passing through his floor's prison window. And Kiba recognized in distant horror that Naruto had become stark and white, clean like never before in his drab clothing of dark hues, and the sun had paled. Blonde hair ran in his face, leeched of color and brightness. His eyes were as bright as they had been before, but they were bleached in the same way the rest of his apartment was.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. Do you want some tea?"

Quiet, something he never was, but was now. Like a child, Kiba realized. Akamaru let out a soft noise, but flinched away as Naruto's hand skimmed the fur on his head. Naruto merely smiled the same smile as always.

Kina shook his head slowly.

"Naruto…."

The prison window flickered, and then held, more resolutely than before. The walls tightened, the room cleaned itself one more time, and the water swirled itself around in the sink, gurgling, flowing, _draining_….

"Yes?"

Saccharine sweet, a martyr.

"….are you okay?"

_Cursed child, blessed child, happy child, murdered child. _

A smile.

"Of course."


	3. The Time

Violet, One Two

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

A/N: The rhyme at the end is based of a nursery rhyme called the Clock. Also, all the titles will be in different languages, and I will often swap violet for purple because to me, they are the same color. Warning for possible OOC.

* * *

**むらさき、いち　に**

_**Leaf Three**_

_The Time_

"Sasuke-kun."

She sat in the same place as she always did, taking his hand in hers. Some days, Naruto would come by, but he would only stand in the corner for a few minutes as Sakura rambled to their comatose teammate. She wondered why he didn't visit more often, but figured that he was busy dealing with his own emotion. They'd been best friends before the defection anyway.

She stroked the pale hand. Slender fingers, finely structured wrist, it came packaged with the scent of blood.

She was still here, after all of this. She was angry, she wanted to hit him, for al the pain he had caused, but she could not bring herself to. _One punch_ she had promised herself. When he wakes up.

She sang to him sometimes, and thought of the days when she was the princess, Sasuke the prince, and Naruto the monster. But the monster was what brought the prince to the princess and like always, the storybook characters did as Fate dictated them.

She felt like it had been for nothing. Even though she was stronger now, she could split boulders and move _mountains_, save a person's life without breaking a sweat—she was weak. She had been ready to give up, when Naruto returned with her Adonis draped over his grown, but still small frame.

_More time. Give me more time._

When Sasuke woke up, she wanted to be the woman she was supposed to be, strong, and no longer held under the sway of his masculine wiles. No longer captivated by his pale skin, or the Sharingan eyes that she felt dizzy looking in, nor those sweetly blood covered hands. She would be angry, _he would hear her roar_, she would move him and bowl him over, hold him in her fist and crush him. She would make him regret what he had done to them, and then make him earn it all back.

_Fairy tales, the favorite delusion, Prince, Princess, Monster, who has really done the wrong? _

_The broken hourglass, but Time still turns._

But she was weak.

So she sang to him in her girl's voice, spoke to him of myths and dreams, of nostalgia, of wants and needs.

_There's a neat little clock_

_In the heart it bleeds  
_

_It yearns to end time,_

_But its life it still leads._

_And may we, like the clock,  
_

_Stay limp and weak_

_Because we have no will,_

_To find what we seek._


End file.
